You
by Lina Halim
Summary: Mao turned away from the old man’s face. Seeing how he had been nothing but kind to her from the day she was born up until that very moment was more than she could bear... [chapter 6 & 7 added. Finished]
1. Shuffle of Red

**You**

**Lina Halim**

**Chapter 1: Shuffle of Red**

"_You know what you are, Zuko? You're an idiot.. I don't care if you're a prince. That doesn't change the fact that you're the biggest idiot I've ever known. I can't believe I put up with you for all these years. I don't EVER want to see you again!"_

These were the last words he had ever heard from her. No, it wasn't like she's dead. She's very much alive, only he had made the biggest mistake in his life. She was angry at him. She was probably still angry at him.

Even after two years. Mao isn't someone who'd forgive & forget easily. That much, Zuko knew.

They've been friends since ever. It's not like Zuko had any other choice. She followed him around & watched over him like a hawk. She worked in the Fire Nation's castle with her mother. She was born & raised in the castle, just like Zuko was. Her mother was his babysitter (not like he needed one, he always said) & soon after, Mao took over the job, bit by bit.

Mao had patience. Zuko had to give her credit for it. She doesn't forgive & forget easily, but she had patience.

That is, until he screwed up. When he had disobeyed his uncle's warning. Resulting him into a duel with his own father, disgracing himself & got himself banished from his own home. His last stupid act, & the one that angered Mao.

He didn't even see her when he went off with his uncle & his crew.

It's been two years.

Two long years.

But why is he remembering it now?

* * *

Mao placed a cup of tea on the table in front of Admiral Zhao. He had just visited the King before continuing his search for the Avatar. Mao bowed & began walking to the door of the guest quarters.

She was elegant. Her steps barely made a sound. Her silky black hair touched her smooth fair skin. She clutched her tray tight.

"Miss-" Zhao called.

Mao stopped & turned around slowly & bowed. She stood up straight, & smiled at Zhao. "Anything else I can get you, sir?"

"Why don't you join me for tea?"

"With all due respect, sir. I'm afraid I have to decline your honorable invitation. I am here to serve the King's guests, not entertain them."

"Ah, but I have news concerning an old friend of yours."

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't quite understand what you mean."

"Prince Zuko."

Mao dropped her tray. She got down & grabbed the tray & bowed to Zhao again.

"Now. Will you join this old man for tea?" Zhao asked again.

Unable to decline, she nodded & sat down on a chair across the table.

"Thank you, Mao. Tell me, you are Prince Zuko's oldest friend, no?"

"I think I am his only friend, sir. But I am not sure if he had regarded me as his friend."

"You have been together with him ever since you were babies, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir. Not to be rude, but where are all these questioning leading to?"

"You are aware of the return of the Avatar."

"The air bender, if I'm not mistaken."

"You're a smart girl. And you know that is what Prince Zuko is after?"

"The only way he could get back in the kingdom."

"You sure know a lot."

"I wouldn't quite put it that way, sir. Again, what is your point?"

"I'm sure you would love to see the Prince again, no?"

Mao fell silent. She was indecisive. A part of her wants to see him again, another part of her saying not to forgive him for doing the stupidest thing he had ever done in his life. But the part that wanted to meet him was bigger.

She wished she didn't say what she said to him 2 years ago. She wished she had seen him off 2 years ago.

She wished she had told him 2 years ago.

"The King told me you were an excellent fire bender. Is this true?" Zhao asked.

"I wouldn't say that I am, sir."

"I believe the King. I would like to see it for myself."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Would I be so bold to ask you to a duel?"

Uh oh, Mao thought, ever since with Zuko, she couldn't refuse a duel.

"I accept," she replied on impulse.

* * *

"_COME ON, ZUKO, PUT SOME BACK INTO IT!"_

Zuko shook his head & continued training. He stopped & stared up into the dark sky. Suddenly angered, he 'punched' the sky, sending a ball of flame into it. His uncle, Iroh, walked onto deck.

"Any news on the Avatar, uncle?" Zuko asked.

Iroh shook his head & watched as Zuko's body shoot out flames. He always does that when he's angry. But then again, Iroh had forgotten the time when the boy WASN'T angry.

"You need to calm down, my boy. There's no use on keeping a hot head while searching for the Avatar," said Iroh.

"I'll do things my way. I'll get around," Zuko retorted at the most level-headed way he could get.

Zuko picked up his robe & covered his body with it. It looked the same as the other royal robes, but this one was sewn specially by Mao when he accidentally burned his old one. He wore it ever since, & took good care of it. He was never fond of Mao following him around, but something in him told him to take good care of it.

"Prince Zuko, we have to restock our supplies," said a member of the crew.

"Dock at the nearest town. The sooner we get our supplies, the sooner we can go look for the Avatar," Zuko ordered & left for his quarters.

He locked the door & dropped down onto his mattress on the floor. He closed his eyes, carefully trying not to doze off.

He saw a figure in the shadows. She wore a red dress, with a red shawl draped around her shoulders. She turned around slowly & smiled.

"Mao…" he muttered.

He saw his own hand reach out for her. She extended her hand to reach his, but the closer he got to her, the further away she went.

_The two 10 year olds sat in a tower high up in the castle together. Zuko sat by the window, Mao sat on the floor next to him._

_Mao looked up at Zuko, "Hey Zuko, guess what?"_

_Zuko didn't reply._

_Mao stood up & faced him, "Are you listening?"_

"_No, not really. I don't get you, Mao. Why are you still following me even after 10 years?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Then get out of my face."_

"_No, I won't. I take care of you, that's my job. You know that."_

"_Yeah, yeah…"_

"_Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"_

"_I have the feeling you're gonna tell me anyways."_

"_I'm gonna practice fire bending. I wanna become a good fire bender."_

_Zuko turned & looked at her. He pulled a face. He snickered & started laughing. "You? Fire bending? HAH."_

"_You don't think I can do it, do you?"_

"_I don't think, I KNOW you can't do it."_

"_You'll see, one day I'll be better than you."_

"_In your dreams."_

He was such a jerk, & still is one.

The ship came to a sudden stop. Zuko stood up & left his quarters. He made his way to the deck to see what caused the sudden stop. Iroh turned around & looked at Zuko.

"You'll never guessed who's here for you," Iroh said simply.

Zuko nudged his uncle aside & went on deck. A ship was next to theirs. A ship all too familiar.

Zhao's ship.

But the person on its deck wasn't Zhao.

"ZUKO!" She shouted.

Zuko turned to face her. He was shocked. He couldn't say a word.

He opened his mouth. "Mao…"


	2. Red Dress

**Chapter 2: Red Dress**

Mao got on Zuko's ship and ran to Zuko. She threw her arms around Zuko. His shoulders felt a little bit damp. She was crying. Zuko felt her warm hand at the nape of his neck. His arms raised up slowly from his sides and he found himself wrapping his arms around the girl.

She was smaller than he remembered. Thinner, frailer. More…ladylike. Her armor looked weird. It was different from the other armors,and smaller as well. Her arms were more slender than he remembered. They used to be hard and tough. Her hair was longer. It used to be short, not even passing her shoulders. Her hands felt softer. It used to be rough from the work she did.

She changed.

He touched her hair. Since when it became soft? It used to be greasy.

"You're…different…" Zuko muttered.

"You look the same…" she muttered back.

"How did you get here?"

"Zhao sent me off."

"Zhao? What are you doing with him?"

Mao shook her head. She held him tighter. "I missed you so much…"

"I thought you were still angry at me."

"I am. Because you're an idiot. But that doesn't change the fact that I miss you so much."

Zuko looked over at Zhao's ship. It was leaving. Zhao was on deck. He smirked and waved.

"I'm just delivering a package, Prince Zuko. Nothing more," Zhao shouted. "Nothing more," he muttered, still smirking in a hidden satisfaction.

Zuko had a bad feeling. Mao was still in his arms. He didn't let go.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to. Not again.

"Let's get you two inside," said Iroh. "It's going to rain, and we don't want you to catch a cold."

Zuko and Mao sat on the floor of Zuko's quarters, facing each other. Zuko had put a blanket around Mao's shoulders and put on his own robes. Mao smiled at the sight of the robes.

"You're awfully quiet," said Zuko. "Did you change this much over the past 2 years?"

"I guess I did…"

"Well, at least you're more ladylike now. You were too brute for your own good."

"You haven't changed, Prince Snob."

"Why you little-" Zuko jumped at Mao, a small flame erupted from his body.

Mao covered her face and started laughing. Zuko was on top of Mao. She smiled at him. "Just like old times, isn't it, Zuko? I get you angry, you jump on me trying to burn my nose."

"Because your most sensitive part of the body is your nose."

"You remembered."

"It wasn't exactly the hardest thing to forget."

"I thought you would want to forget me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You never wanted me around."

"You were annoying, I'll give you that."

Mao gave a small laugh.

"What about you?" Zuko continued, "Why the sudden change?"

"Change?"

"You're all lady like now. Long hair, polite laughs, quiet like."

"I was saving all of this."

"For?"

"For you. To welcome you back home when you catch the Avatar and be accepted into the kingdom again."

Zuko looked at Mao. He got off her and stood up. He faced the tapestry on the wall, his back facing Mao. The kingdom. Home. Father.

Mao.

Zuko still wondered about the soft spot he has for Mao. It wasn't like him.

He muttered something Mao couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Mao asked.

"You're beautiful," he repeated, without turning around. He had a scowl on his face. He didn't want to say it, Mao could tell. He forced himself to.

Mao stood up and dropped her blanket. She walked to the door and unlocked it. She turned to Zuko and said, "Thank you" before leaving.

* * *

The Avatar was in the town they were docking. This time, Zuko was determined to catch him. What with Mao around, he wanted so much to go back home. This time, he thought, he'll work alone.

Night fell. The crew members, his uncle and Mao were asleep. He decked himself in black clothing and a mask. He jumped off the ship deck and landed onto the harbor. He ran deep into the town to find the inn they were staying in.

Mao watched him from the ship deck. She retreated to Zuko's quarters. She tied up her hair and put on her armor her father had made for her. She picked up her sword and fixed it on her back. She pulled up her face cover.

Mao walked out from the ship.

Zuko hung upside down from the ceiling right above where Aang was sleeping. Sword drawn, he was ready to drop down and threaten him to surrender. He was ready.

Until he felt something whipping him from the sides, causing him to fall to the floor.

Aang, Katara and Sokka were awake. Katara had water whip him. Stupid water bender.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Sokka shouted.

Zuko took out his other sword. Aang looked startled.

"It's you…" said Aang.

He still remembered. This person helped him escape Admiral Zhao.

"Zuko…?" Aang muttered.

"WHAT!" shouted Katara and Sokka.

Zuko took off his mask and dropped it to the ground. He sheath his sword and stood ready in his duel stance.

Sokka charged at him with his staff, only to have him kicked away by the flame that shot out from Zuko's feet. He fell back and hit Katara, causing the two to fall to the ground. Zuko faced Aang.

"I don't want to fight you, Zuko… I still stand by what I said before," said Aang.

"Friends? HAH! All that matters now is to capture you, the Avatar, so I can make way back home. Now come with me quietly before any of your friends get hurt. I'm sure that's more important to you, isn't it, Avatar?"

Zuko attacked, Aang evaded. It has always been that way.

"Katara! Sokka! Take Momo and get on Appa! I'll be out in a bit!" Aang shouted.

Trusting Aang's way of doing things, Katara and Sokka packed up and ran out of the inn.

"Aang! Come on!" Katara shouted.

"GO! I'LL CATCH UP!" Aang shouted back.

As Katara and Sokka ran towards Appa, a figure jumped out from an alley. It was a girl, in red armor. Much similar to a Fire Nation armor, only this was custom made to fit a woman. Her mouth was covered.

"You're not going anywhere," she said.

"I'll handle this, Katara," said Sokka, "You just stay back."

"Sokka-"

Sokka took out his boomerang and approached the girl. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah?" she asked, "But how sure are you that I might just want to hurt YOU?"

Sokka threw his boomerang, she jumped front. She took out a long piece of wire from the compartment strapped around her ankle. She did a front flipand landed behind Sokka, snapping off the wire that tied up Sokka. Sokka fell front to the ground.

She looked at Katara. "Now… You."

Katara stood ready with her hand on the water container strapped on her. The girl stood in front of Katara, ready for battle. Katara's hand uncapped the containerand water followed the movement of her hand. She did another water whip, but the girl jumped again.

She landed behind Katara, but before she could turn around, she felt a soft, sweet smelling cloth covering her mouth. She felt dizzy and weak. She fell to the ground and passed out.

The girl took out another piece of wire and tied her up. She knocked out Sokka and picked them up and began walking towards the harbor. Under her mouth cover, she smiled as she approached the Fire Nation ship.

* * *

They weren't finished. Zuko wasn't about to let Aang go again. He was his ticket to go home. But Zuko was tired, and Aang just kept evading his attacks.

Zuko's fist shot out flames, Aang blew it away. Aang released a gust of wind. Zuko covered his face with his arms and stood steadily to avoid falling behind. But Zuko didn't feel anything coming towards him.

He uncovered his face and looked in front of him. Someone had altered the wind's course with a shield, causing it to shoot up, making a hole in the roof.

The figure in front of him stood up and looked at Aang.

"I can't guarantee your friends' safety if you refuse to surrender," said a girl's voice, too familiar to Zuko.

She threw a boomerang and a water container on the ground in front of Aang. He looked at it, and a sudden anger overwhelmed him. Another gust of air was released from his body and his air bender arrow tattoos started glowing. She shielded herself and Zuko as the wind headed their way.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Aang shouted.

"Nothing… yet. If you don't surrender yourself by sundown, the creatures in the sea will have fresh meat for dinner. Who knows what these waters bring."

Aang's fist tightened.

Her eyes turned soft, "Don't look at us like that, young Avatar. Surely you do not want to annoy your friends' captor with that sort of expression. At the sea, due north. There'll be a lone Fire Nation navy ship. You'll know what to do."

Zuko smirked. He put a hand around her waist and left the inn.

* * *

**author's note: **thanks for the reviews. sorry about the whole &/and thing, force of habit. dont mind the fighting scenes, i still havent gotten myself used to writing fighting scenes, since my forte is usually romance i hope you like this one. 


	3. Second Sight

**Chapter 3: Second Sight**

Zuko and Mao got on the ship. He ordered the crew to ship out immediately, due north, just like Mao had told Aang. Zuko smiled with satisfaction, now he understood why Mao was here. She was to help him capture Aang.

"You've grown smart over the years," said Zuko, locking the door to his quarters.

Mao unbuckled her armor and arranged it neatly at the corner of the room. "Would you pass me a robe, Zuko?"

Zuko picked up his robe and passed it to Mao. She turned to look at Zuko, "would you mind turning around?"

Zuko turned around. Mao took off her shirt and pants, and put on the robe. She folded her clothes and placed it next to her armor.

"What do you mean I've grown smart over the years? I have always been smarter than you, PRINCE Zuko," Mao retorted.

"What happened to Lady Mao?"

"She's still here, & that was me politely insulting you, my dear prince."

"You've always been a walking contradiction, Mao."

Zuko leaned against the door and looked at Mao's back. Her neck was as thin as every other part of her body. She untied her hair and it hit the nape of her neck slowly. She stood up and walked towards Zuko. Her legs kept peeking out of the robe. Zuko looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"You're still a child, Zuko," said Mao, touching Zuko's cheek. "Impatient child, can't wait to be a man. But you still have a long way to go." Mao tiptoed and gave Zuko a small peck on the lips, "Your majesty."

* * *

Mao walked down to the prisoners' quarters. The guards had put Sokka & Katara in different cells. It's been a while since Mao had a girl to girl talk, so she decided to visit Katara. 

"Hey," Mao greeted.

Katara turned away from the cell door, where Mao stood. "I never knew Zuko had a girl on the ship."

"There's a lot you don't know, my dear." Mao entered the cell & the guard locked it. "Too much."

"What do you want with us?"

"Why, the Avatar, of course. You silly, silly little girl."

"Aang would never give himself up to the likes of you."

"Oh really now?"

Katara scowled at Mao.

"Now, now. There's no need to look at me like that."

Katara spat on Mao's face. On reflex, Mao slapped her, grabbed her by the neck & slammed her to the wall.

"You better watch it, you good for nothing little twit. You don't like me, and I'm beginning to not like you either." Mao's hand on Katara's neck started to heat up. "And I don't know why the Fire Lord wants your bald headed freak of a friend who happens to be the Avatar. All I know is, he is the ticket out of Zuko's banishmentand we can all go home quietly without bothering with each other's lives. Now just shut up, cooperate, and no one gets hurt."

Mao released Katara and Katara fell to the floor. Mao knocked on the door and the guards let her out.

"You're a girl, just like me. You should understand a woman's feelings towards a man she loves," Mao said from outside the cell.

* * *

Mao was at the ship's pantry. She splashed water on her face, cleaning off Katara's spit. 

"Lady Mao," said a voice behind her.

She turned around & saw a guard standing behind her. "Yes?"

"General Iroh wants to see you," he replied.

* * *

Mao bowed at Iroh, who was sitting on the deck, drinking tea as usual. There were two seats, & in between was a small table with the tea. Two full cups, one empty seat. 

"Join me, my dear," said Iroh.

This had a different feel from Zhao's invitation to tea. She didn't feel uncomfortable. This old man was the same person she had sought comfort from.

Especially when her father had died.

Ever since then, Iroh had taken care of her like she was his own daughter.

"How are things back home, Mao?" Iroh asked.

"Everything is fine, sir."

"No need to be formal with me, my dear. Tell me, how is your mother?"

"Still healthy." Mao gave a small laugh.

"She has certainly mold you into a beautiful young lady. How I miss her cooking…" Iroh closed his eyes, imagining the food Mao's mother had once cooked before he left the Nation with Zuko.

"She certainly does cook well. She told me, she'll throw a feast when you & Zuko return to the Kingdom."

Iroh laughed, "I'll be looking forward to that."

Mao took a sip of tea.

"Mao, there is something I must talk to you about."

"And that is…?"

"It's about my nephew. Well, you & him."

"What about us?"

"I know you have been friends since the day you were born. But your destinies have been set ever since then as well."

"I don't understand."

"I know you love him, he's just too caught up with this capturing the Avatar business to notice that you do."

Mao turned red.

"I don't mean to disappoint you, Mao. But Zuko will eventually resume the throne of his father as the Fire Lord, and you will just continue to serve him as his servant, nothing more."

Mao looked at the cup in her hand. She stood up and placed it on the table. She walked to the edge of the ship and looked down into the sea.

"I understand that, sir. I know I can be nothing more than just a servant to him. And I'm sure he knows it as well. My mother had always told me, 'don't get too attached to the Prince, Mao. You'll just end up hurting yourself'. I tried not to get too attached, but I just can't help it. I see Zuko like no one else see him. I know Zuko more than his father does." A tear fell into the water. "But as long as I can be by his side till the day I meet Death, I'm happy." She wiped her tears & laughed, "I'm pathetic aren't I? I'm still just a little girl with a silly crush."

"You're not a little girl with a silly crush, Mao. Just a woman in love."

Iroh stood up and walked towards the door to below ship. Zuko stood by the door, making sure he wasn't seen. Iroh known that he was there all the while.

Iroh put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "You heard that, didn't you, my boy?"

Zuko looked away from his uncle. With that, Iroh smiled and walked away.

* * *

"_You're a girl, just like me. You should understand a woman's feelings towards a man she loves."_

Mao's words kept repeating in Katara's head. She kept thinking what Mao had meant. Did she love Zuko? How could she?

"Hey Sokka…" Katara called from her cell. Sokka's cell was next to hers.

"What is it, Katara?"

"You heard what she said earlier, didn't you?"

"It was hard not to hear. You were making so much noise, I can't sleep."

"What do you think she meant?"

"About what? Zuko's banishment or the last part?"

"All of it."

"I don't know how a pretty girl like that could have feelings for someone like Zuko, but she must've seen something that we don't about him."

"You know a lot for someone who never kissed a girl."

"Hey, I've kissed a girl."

"Whatever, Sokka."

"Don't worry. Aang will come & he'll save us and we'll all get out of here safely."

"Aang…" Katara muttered, resting her forehead on her knees.

* * *

**author's note**: sorry if i didnt portray some of the characters properly shoots self. i hope you like this chapter. next chapter will be up soon. 


	4. My Little War

**You**

**Chapter 4: My Little War**

Zuko and Mao had been training for over an hour. They were killing time, there were still 4 hours till sundown. The crew watched them train from their posts. They never saw Zuko went all out like he did with Mao with his uncle.

Their wrists collided, and both struggled to push each other away. Zuko was surprised how strong Mao became. Last time he was able to take her down in under an hour. But now both of them were exhausted, but neither of them wanted to call it quits.

"Your hair's a mess," Zuko said.

"You're starting to stink," Mao retorted.

Both of them jumped back. Mao then charged at Zuko. Zuko was ready to kick. She jumped to dodge. She landed in front of him and did an uppercut, shooting flames out of her feet, throwing Zuko to the walls of the deck.

Zuko got up and charged at Mao. He jumped and kicked, but she blocked his attack with her arm. He landed behind her, crouched & kicked her feet, causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Before she could get up, Zuko was already standing over her. He was about to deliver his last blow.

Mao closed her eyes and felt the force and heat of his fist approaching her face. But then, she only felt the steam right in front of her face. She opened her eyes & saw Zuko's fist stopped short in front of her face.

"Jerk," she muttered, before bursting out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You looked so serious."

"I was serious."

"About fighting a girl?"

Zuko opened his fist. Mao grabbed his hand and Zuko pulled her up.

"I'm going to take a bath," said Mao. She turned and left Zuko on the deck.

He picked up his robe and sat down by the side of the deck. He leaned back and stared up in the sky. Still a long way to go. He wondered when Aang was going to surrender himself, just to save his friends.

Maybe he will.

Of course he will.

* * *

Mao looked in the mirror, examining the cut on her lower lip, courtesy of Prince Zuko. She dabbed her towel on the cut, leaving blood stains on it but the cut was still bleeding. She scooped up a handful of water from the basin and splashed it on her lip. She winced.

"What's wrong with your lip?" Zuko asked, standing by the bathroom door.

"Just a little cut. Not a problem," Mao replied, washing the blood off.

"Come on, let me see."

Zuko walked towards Mao and placed his hand at her chin. He tilted her head up a bit and squinted his eyes, examining the cut. He lowered his face and kissed her lower lip.

Mao's eyes widened. Of course, she was surprised. Before this it was just little pecks, a friendly gesture, mostly from her side.

But this one was long. Zuko had his eyes closed. Uh oh… she felt a little tongue slipping into her mouth slowly…

"PRINCE ZUKO!" shouted a crew member, seconds before reaching the bathroom door.

Panicked, Mao placed a hand on Zuko's chest and pushed him away.

"Oh… Err, forgive me for the intrusion, Prince, but it's the Avatar, he's here," said the crew member, "but there is a problem."

Mao dropped her towel and ran up deck. On her way, many guards were down. Same case on deck. Katara and Sokka were climbing up the flying bison.

Mao ran towards Aang, who was just climbing up Appa and stopped, causing her to skid and released a trail of fire towards Aang. He jumped back and then forward, pushing Mao away with a strong gust of wind, causing her to fall off the ship.

She fell into the water. Panicked, she wasn't able to swim up. She struggled for air.

Soon, she felt something lifting her up from the water. She reached the surface, taking a deep breath. The lower half of her body was still in water, but it was floating on air along with her. Then she felt herself dropping but her landing felt soft. Someone had caught her. She looked up.

Zuko.

Her eyes then focused on something else. The flying bison in the air.

"Mao! I understand what you mean. I know how you feel!" Katara shouted, "I'm sorry."

Mao raised her arm up to the sky and pointed at Appa. She struggled with her breathing and finally shouted, "SHOOT THEM DOWN!"

As she watched the troops pushing the catapult, everything went blurry and finally, everything turned dark.

* * *

Katara sat quietly on Appa's back, staring at the clouds. They managed to get away from Zuko's flying fireball attacks. Sokka was flying Appa. Aang sat staring at Katara. Katara turned and looked at Aang with a puzzled look.

"What?" Katara asked.

"What was it you shouted at the girl? Who is she anyways?" Aang asked with the same curious look on his face.

"I… uh… sort of talked to her while we were on the ship. Well, she came and talked to me and I made her a bit angry…"

"Not a bit. A LOT. They were making so much noise, I can barely sleep," Sokka interrupted.

"Shut up, Sokka. Anyways, she told me something…"

"Like what?" Aang asked.

"She said… 'You're a girl like me. You should understand a woman's feelings towards a man she loves'. She sounded… I don't know, sad?"

"Maybe she's Zuko's future queen or something," Aang suggested.

"I don't think so. She didn't have the royalty feel…"

"Just drop it okay, Katara. We're safe and we can forget all about Zuko and that girl," said Sokka.

"But Sokka-"

"NOT LISTENING."

"Jerk."

* * *

Zuko was sitting right outside his quarters. Mao was being attended to by a doctor on the ship. Zuko rested his forehead on his fists and closed his eyes. He had given his men strict orders to track down Aang.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his Uncle Iroh. The old man smiled softly at his hot-headed nephew. But what Zuko didn't know that the expression he was wearing on his face right now was a surprise to Iroh.

It was the same look when Zuko had to face his father in the Agni Kai two years ago. Fear.

"She'll be alright, Prince Zuko. I'm sure it was just the shock from falling into the waters," said Iroh, attempting to comfort Zuko.

"No, Uncle, you don't understand… Mao can't swim. When we were small, she almost drowned in a river. Ever since then, she's been afraid of the water." Zuko punched the wall beside him, "I wonder how much courage she had to gather just to get on a boat and come here…"

"And I'm sure she hasn't regretted it one bit."

The door opened. Zuko stood up. The doctor came out of the room.

"It's just shock, Prince Zuko. Lady Mao will be alright," he said.

Zuko nudged him aside and went into his quarters to see her. Iroh bowed to the doctor on Zuko's behalf.

Zuko sat down by the bed. Mao was still sleeping. He took her hand and held it close to his forehead.

"Thank god…" he muttered.

"I didn't know you were so worried…" Mao croaked.

Zuko looked at her and finally hugged her.

"Hey, hey… this isn't like you, Zuko… don't tell me you're turning soft now…" Mao teased.

"Shut up, idiot. You scared me half to death."

"I scared you? What happened to the fearless Prince Zuko? I knew you gone soft two years out in sea."

"You talk a lot for someone who's supposed to be in shock."

"You're still hugging me, Zuko. Get off, you're getting too close for comfort. And my blanket's slipping off. And I'm not wearing anything underneath this blanket."

Zuko let her go. "As if I never saw you naked before."

"Shut up!"

Zuko leaned and kissed her nose. He took Mao by surprise. She laid on the mattress, looking up to him wide eyed and embarrassed.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but…" Zuko swallowed hard, "Damn you're beautiful… I really, really can't wait to go home. To regain my honor, my rightful place in the throne… with you next to me."

"Zuko, about that…I…"

"What is it?"

Mao opened her mouth but the words just wouldn't come out. She didn't want to hurt him. Or was it she didn't want to hurt herself? She didn't know.

"It's nothing… I'm just tired…I haven't been sleeping well, that's all…" Mao said instead.

"You rest. I'm going up deck."

"Okay. Thanks again. For everything."

"No problem."

Zuko left the room. Mao turned to her side with her back facing the door. Her tears betrayed her.

* * *

**author's note : **i'm sorry . i'm sorry . i'm sorry . i'm sorry . dont kill me. i hope you're okay with this chapter :D 


	5. My Medicine

**You**

**Chapter 5: My Medicine**

Against the doctor's advice and Iroh's advice, Mao got up and went up deck alone. When she got up, Zuko was already sleeping next to her, like they always did when they were little when Fire Lord Ozai wasn't around, or when Mao got scared. This time, when she woke up, Zuko had an arm around her waist.

Mao smiled as she gripped her blanket tighter. She didn't bother putting on anything, just the blanket would cover her up nicely.

Around the ship was nothing. Water. Miles and miles of water. She looked up and saw the stars. She sighed. What she's going through seemed like something right out of a book. Unrequited love. Torn apart by status.

She let out a soft, weak laugh at the thought. Soon after that, her tears betrayed her again. She covered her face with her hands and dropped down to her knees. Her sobs grew louder and louder. She didn't care who heard her. She just needed to let it out.

She felt a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She startled and turned to look. Zuko's face was next to her own, his eyes closed.

"Don't cry…" he whispered, softer than his angry boy voice. A voice she had long forgotten…

_She was crying alone in her father's room in front of the armor he had kept for her in a locked cabinet. She kept shouting "COME BACK" over and over again, crying louder and louder. _

_He stood by the door, watching as she cried. She had always been by his side, he never made an effort to do the same. He had always tried to lose her, but she kept holding onto him, not intending to let go. She was always there when he needed someone to practice fire bending with. She was always there when he was sick. She was always there to help him pick on Zula. _

_She was always there._

_And he had never thought for once to repay her. Until now._

_He approached her slowly. She probably didn't hear him since her cries were louder than his footsteps. He got down on his knees behind her and put his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. _

"_Don't cry…" he whispered softly into her ears. It was the first time he didn't talk loudly and rudely to her. _

_He felt her gripping his arms, sobbing weakly, out of breath. He felt her tears falling onto his arms. That had only made him wanting to hold her closer, just so she'd feel comfort._

"Don't cry…" he whispered again.

Zuko known Mao as a girl who rarely cried. But when her father died, she had let it all out. All the pent up anger and sadness. This felt the same. Her heart was beating faster than ever. Her body heat rose.

"I love you, Zuko. I've always had. I'll always will," Mao said between sobs.

"I love you too… That's why I want to go home with you."

"No, Zuko, you don't understand! We can't be together! Don't you get it? We live in two totally different worlds. We live different lives. You're destined for the throne of the Fire Lord, and where will I be? In the kitchen, cooking your breakfast, lunch and dinner. I will never be more than a servant girl for you. Nothing is going to change that, Zuko. Nothing. Lord Ozai won't approve, Zula would hate me…" Mao started sobbing more violently, "I'm not supposed to love you. I can't love you. It's forbidden. And you're not supposed to love me either. I shouldn't be here. I should've never been too attached to you."

Mao tried to break herself from Zuko's arms. But the more she struggled, the tighter he held her. He held onto her. She scratched his arms but he didn't loosen his grip on her.

"I'll always be your servant girl… till the day I die. That's how Fate and Destiny work. You're destined for greater things, mine has already been confirmed. I will continue to serve you as nothing more than your servant," Mao continued.

"I'm glad that you followed me around all these years. I'm glad that you stayed by me even if I snapped at you. I'm glad that it was you who took care of me whenever I'm sick. I'm glad it was you who helped me pick on Zula. I'm glad it was you who covered for me when accidentally stained father's armor. I'm glad it was you I practiced fire bending with. I'm glad it was you who served my food. I'm glad that you came. I'm glad that you're here. I'm glad that I'm holding you in my arms right now…" said Zuko. "I'm glad that you're the first girl I've ever kissed. Don't YOU get it? I'm glad that it's you, no one else."

_Walking down the street tonight_

_Like every night nowhere to go_

_No one on the street tonight_

_And no one waiting up at home_

_Watching as my cigarette is spinning smoke into the wind_

_Watching as the time goes by_

_I think about the fix I'm in_

_Only you can come to save me_

_Being all alone has made me shake down_

_Break down_

_Give me everything I'm missing_

_Give me deep and soft, sweet kissing_

_Touch my skin_

_My medicine_

_All I want is you to hold and comfort me come on you're_

_My medicine_

_When I'm feeling lost and weak you're what I'm wishing give me_

_My medicine_

_I can feel a passion from my one affliction_

_Loving him is medicine_

On the deck, they kissed. Deeper, softer and more intense.

The two young hearts beat faster and faster. Two years apart from each other was far too long. Without realizing it, they needed each other. Mao needed Zuko like a drug; Zuko needed her as his life companion. They felt empty without each other.

Loving each other was their medicine.

Mao's tears ran down her cheeks, knowing and understanding that what she has with Zuko can never go far. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**author's note: **Sorry that this chapter is short and seem very out of Zuko's character. it's the festive season (finally) and i've been busy cooking for guests to make this chapter longer so i'm really sorry but i'll try and make it up for the next chapter! xDDD tteuika... The song I used was Mika Nakashima's "My Medicine" from her "GLAMOROUS SKY" single. and for the record: i'm such a hopeless romantic. you can tell from what i write and from i've written before xDDD 


	6. Stay

**You**

**Chapter 6: Stay**

Katara shot up suddenly from her sleep as if she had a bad dream. She was breathing heavily. Cold sweat trickled down her back. She placed a hand on her forehead and felt her temperature. It wasn't fever.

Aang sat up and looked at Katara, "Katara, are you okay?"

"Oh, did I wake you, Aang? Sorry…" said Katara, "It's…nothing."

"You're crying."

Katara was startled when Aang told her she was crying. She touched her cheeks and felt tears flowing from her eyes. Why was she crying? What exactly did she see? Katara touched her neck and felt the slight burn from Mao's grip earlier in the day. She began to wonder if Mao's touch had the power to connect her feelings to Katara.

"It's nothing… really. I just had a bad dream…" Katara assured Aang that she was okay. "Go back to sleep, Aang. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Something tells me you're not okay. Ever since we got off Zuko's ship. You wanna talk about it?"

"You wouldn't understand. Really. It's nothing."

"I could listen."

Katara gave in. "It was a dream. But it felt too real to be a dream. I saw Zuko and that girl, Mao on the navy ship. They were talking about something. I couldn't really remember what it was all about. But Mao was… really… hurt. She was crying. Zuko was holding her and wouldn't let go, even if Mao was shouting at him."

"Do you think… Zuko loved her?"

"I think he does… but I guess he realized it a little bit too late…"

"But they're together now right? If they realized that they love each other, they'll be together from now on right?"

Katara shook her head. "Mao's a servant to the Fire Lord's family. Zuko is the Fire Lord's son. They can't be together. It's forbidden."

"That's really stupid isn't it? If they love each other they should be allowed to be together."

"It doesn't work that way, Aang… Mao realized this for a long time. But she couldn't let go…" Tears started streaming from Katara's eyes, "I wonder how long has she been carrying this burden with her…"

Katara gazed up into the sky. It was an unusually calm night. The stars were out. The breeze set in. It was a nice night. Too nice for the moment.

"I don't feel sorry for Zuko… But I feel sorry for Mao… it must be hard for her…" Katara added.

"Yeah… I guess…" Aang replied, looking up into the sky.

* * *

Mao sat on the floor of Zuko's room, facing the table of candles, where Zuko had always sat while meditating. She pulled the ribbon that tied her hair and let her hair fall slowly, hitting her back. Her hair was slightly above her waist.

She took out her sword from its sheath. She took a lock of hair and closed her eyes. She placed the blade closer to her hair, right above her right shoulder and in one quick move, chopped off her long hair. Strands of hair fell on the floor. She took the sword in her right hand and did the same thing to the second lock of hair over her left shoulder.

Her tears fell. The hair she had kept for two years was now gone. In two cuts, it was gone.

The door opened.

"Mao, breakfast is-" Zuko stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wide open. "Mao, your… your hair."

Mao turned to look at Zuko, tears in her eyes but a smile on her lips. "I thought I'd cut it."

"But- I thought you loved your long hair." Zuko kneeled down next to Mao.

"You wanna know why I kept my hair long, Zuko? Two years worth. I told myself not to cut my hair until you come back home. I wanted you to see me as a girl, as a woman. When my hair was short, you treated me like…one of your guy friends. So I thought, if I kept my hair long, I'd be prettier than before. And you'd eventually fall in love with me." Mao laughed, tears still trickling down her cheeks. "Silly girl, aren't I? Hoping her Prince Charming would come and fall in love with her and whisked her away on his golden chariot. I dreamt of nothing more than a fairy tale."

Zuko looked at her and touched her short hair. His hand ran down from her hair, tracing her shoulder and finally finding its place in her hand. He took both of her hands and held it close to his lips. He kissed them and placed them on his forehead. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"What for? Please, you don't seem like the apologizing type."

"Thanks for rubbing that in, idiot."

"You just said you're sorry and now you're calling me an idiot?"

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

"Moment? What moment?"

"What about YOU then? First you're crying and now you're yapping."

"Quiet you before I burn what's left of your hair."

"You do mine, I'll do yours."

Mao pounced on Zuko and he fell on his back. She was on top of him. Just like old times. She missed it. So did he.

"You can never be serious for a long time, can you?" Zuko asked.

"Guess not."

Zuko wiped a tear from Mao's cheeks. "You've been crying too much lately. It's time you stop."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Come on. We'll continue our search for the Avatar and be on our way home." Zuko left his room.

At that point, Mao didn't want to go back home. Going back home meant not being able to be with Zuko like now. Going back home meant serving Lord Ozai and his family.

In short, a part of Mao didn't want Zuko to find Aang. But Zuko's honor was important to him. If she loved him, she'll just have to help him regain the honor he had lost.

"_But as long as I can be by his side till the day I meet Death, I'm happy." _She remembered herself saying.

As she was reaching the door, it swung open, barely missing her face. It was Zuko and it looked like he had been running from the deck to his room. There was a smile on his face. Until now, Mao could never tell the difference between his evil smile or his happy one.

She just decided both looked pretty much the same.

"We found him," he told her.

* * *

**author's note: **teehee. i found my fanfic "featured" on an avatarsue lj but i found it rather amusing. even though they arent too fond of my fanfic, i thank them for giving at least a few good comments. xDDD finding out that your story is seen as "bad", "terrible", "awful", etc, there would be a quick thought of stopping and abandoning the story. i'll post mine up anyways, just to finish it. so people at avatarsues, if you're reading this : thanks! no, really, i mean it.sarcasm not included.xDDD 


	7. Lonely in Gorgeous

**You**

**Chapter Finale: Lonely in Gorgeous**

"You go on ahead, Prince Zuko," said Uncle Iroh, as they docked at the town where Aang and the others were sighted. "I have to speak with Mao just for a moment. We'll catch up very soon."

Iroh's hand was already locked on Mao's arm, firmly but not aggressively. Mao swallowed hard. Her heart started beating faster than it really should. Zuko was looking at her. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Ye-Yeah. You go on ahead. We'll catch up," said Mao, nervously. Somehow, Iroh's grip meant it was an urgent matter. Something that's between the two of them.

Something Zuko should never know.

Zuko left the navy ship with his men. As soon as they were out of earshot, Iroh turned to look at Mao with his soft old man look. He took her right hand and patted it. He looked right into her eyes.

"Is…there something wrong, sir?" Mao asked.

"This was an agreement, wasn't it?" Iroh asked.

"Wha-What?"

"Between you and Zhao. That's why he dropped you off on the ship."

Mao pulled her hand away slowly. "I… just wanted to see him…"

"But you do know that this will hurt him if he knew."

Mao turned away from the old man's face. Seeing how he had been nothing but kind to her from the day she was born up until that very moment was more than she could bear. She took a deep breath and started walking off the ship.

"If you love him, you'll know what's good for him, Mao," Iroh called.

Mao stopped. Without turning around, she told him, "I know, sir. I know what to do. Just trust me." She ran towards the direction Zuko and his men had went to.

* * *

Katara splashed some water on the burn marks on her neck. For some reason, it started heating up but she didn't feel pain. It was just hot and uncomfortable. Sokka was already eating his catch of the day. Aang was playing with Momo. 

Katara just stayed by the river bank.

She touched her neck. She couldn't believe that the mark on her neck was what connection Mao's feelings to her. She never knew anyone could do something like it.

Then again, she never knew she could heal anyone with her bending.

It struck her. She didn't try to heal the burn.

As she touched the water, she realized, she didn't want it to be healed. For some reason, she wanted it to stay. She sat down and stared into space.

"Hey Katara," said Aang, sitting down next to her.

"Oh. Hi, Aang…"

"You've been quiet. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"…"

"It's about her again, right?"

"Umm… I don't know why. I just can't stop thinking about what she said, how she feels… about, you know, Zuko."

"You know… I might be 112 years old, but I guess I've missed out on stuff like these. Feelings and love and romance. Stuff like that. Since the two of them might already know how they feel towards each other, I guess they could figure things out by themselves."

"You're probably right… still…"

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

Katara smiled and finally said, "Okay."

"Come on. You should go eat before Sokka finishes the fish."

Katara and Aang stood up and turned around. But what they saw wasn't exactly a pleasant view. Sokka was held up by two Fire Nation soldiers. Zuko standing next to him with a smug on his face. Katara felt someone putting an arm around her neck. Aang was hit at the back of his neck and was held down.

By Mao.

"Hello, hello, princess," said Mao, looking at Katara at the corner of her eye. She took out a strand of wire and tied up Aang.

She stood up and picked Aang up. She threw him next to the fire they made to cook the fish. The soldiers who held up Sokka and Katara followed suit.

"Do you know, how hard it is to catch you, Avatar? But now, you have nowhere to escape," said Zuko, looking down on them.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko, for leading us right to the Avatar," said a familiar voice.

Zuko looked pass Mao and saw Zhao standing behind her. Around them were Zhao's men. Mao stood, looking down.

"How did you know we were here?" Zuko demanded.

Zhao walked closer to Mao. He placed a hand on her head. "A little birdie led us."

Zuko looked at Mao with disbelief. Mao refused to look at him, fearing that her tears would betray her once again. She couldn't face him.

"You didn't. Tell me you didn't," Zuko pleaded.

Mao swallowed hard and clenched her fists. "A pigeon."

"What…?"

"That's how I told Zhao where we were."

"But why…? Why are you doing this?"

"At first, it was just a deal for me to see you. I missed you, Zuko… I really did. But when Admiral Zhao had told me that there was a catch…I had no choice."

"You did. You could've waited for me back home. I will catch the Avatar and come back."

"But I couldn't wait. I got impatient. I wanted to see you so badly. I did… for a very long time. And I had to tell you… how I feel…"

"Awww… Look at the lovebirds. Cut it short, we're leaving, Mao," Zhao commanded. "Take the Avatar and his friends to the ship. We leave the banished one here." Zhao grabbed Mao's arm, pulling her.

Mao pulled her arm away. Zhao stopped and turned around. Mao looked at him with a forced determination in her eyes.

"The deal is off," she told him.

Zhao laughed. "Off? After I brought you to your Prince Charming? You ungrateful little tramp."

There was an awkward silence. Crickets could be heard. Mao's unsteady breathing was clear. She turned to look at Katara. Her strong features turned soft, looking Katara right in the eyes. She smiled a weak smile and took out a dagger from its sheath.

As Mao charged at Zhao with the dagger in her hand, that same hand went ablaze. She swung her arm right at Zhao, causing Zhao to blast her back. Mao was thrown back by the flame that engulfed her entire body, causing her to hit a large rock in the river.

In a split second, everything went haywire. Zuko started attacking Zhao, Aang started attacking the guards, Sokka started cutting Katara and himself loose with the Fire soldier's spear and Katara started Water bending.

Lying on the ground with half her face in the water, Mao just overheard the chaos. She couldn't move. It hurt to move even her fingers. Her back felt wet, but she was sure that it was her blood, not water. She felt her bones shattering. It was painful. She opened her mouth, water came in but her voice couldn't seem to reach out.

"_Daddy, what are you doing?" asked 10 year old Mao, tugging her father's shirt._

_Her father lowered his hammer and turned to look at her. He kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her. _

"_Promise daddy you won't tell anyone if I tell you what I'm doing." He held out a pinky._

_Mao locked her own pinky with her father's. "Promise."_

"_I'm making something for you."_

"_For me? What is it!"_

"_Shh. It's a secret. You'll only get it when you're 16."_

"_But I have to wait a long time!"_

"_Sometimes the wait is better than the prize. Promise Daddy you won't tell Mommy or anyone else, okay?"_

"_Promise!"_

_Mao ran through the corridors and up the stairs of the Fire Lord's palace to Zuko's room. A smile was plastered on her face. She knocked on the Zuko's door. After a few loud knocks, Zuko opened his door, groggy and grumpy._

"_What is it, pest?" Zuko asked, unhappy._

"_Listen, listen! I wanna tell you something!"_

"_Well, I don't wanna hear."_

_Mao pushed her way through into Zuko's room and sat down on his bed. Zuko groaned and closed the door. "What is it?"_

"_My Dad was making something for me in his workshop. He was hammering away on his anvil and stuff."_

"_And…?"_

"_But I don't know what it is."_

"_You can just ask him."_

"_He won't tell me. He said I won't know until I'm 16."_

"_Then wait till you're 16."_

"_But I can't wait that long."_

"_Jeez, you're such a pest. Sometimes the wait is better than the prize, don't you know that?"_

"_That's exactly what he said!"_

"_Then he's a smart man. Now get out of my room, I need some sleep."_

"_You're no fun. Come practice fire bending with me."_

"_GO!"_

I should've just waited, she thought to herself. This would've never happened if I hadn't showed up.

Her whole body was numb now. But she felt gravity pulling her up and turning her head to look up. It wasn't gravity that pulled her up.

It was Zuko. He held her up, touching her cheek, wiping away the tears Mao didn't know she was shedding. Her blank brown eyes stared up at Zuko. She saw his lips move. He was saying something but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Did Aang escape again?

Where was Zhao?

Why is he by her side…?

Everything happened so fast.

Too fast.

She didn't like it.

Let me listen to his voice just this once…

"Mao! Mao, can you hear me?" Everything was coming together.

Her lips trembled. She forced herself to speak, no matter how much it hurt. "Zu…ko…" She forced a weak smile.

"You're going to be okay. I'll get you back on the ship and we'll find someone who can make you well again and-"

"N…No… You're better off without me…"

Just then, a pigeon landed on Mao's leg. She looked at it and smiled. There was a note strapped on its leg. Zuko looked at it and picked it up. He took the note and turned to look at Mao. She was smiling.

She was also crying.

But the only thing she wasn't doing was breathing.

She wasn't breathing.

Zuko's arms and lap were already drenched with river water and Mao's blood. Slowly, he brought up her limp body and held her close. She was cold. He had never felt a body this cold in his entire life. As much as he wanted to sit there, hold her and cry his sorrows away, he knew that wasn't what she wanted.

She knew him better than that. He wouldn't cry. He would never.

He closed his eyes and held her closer. He then stood up, carrying her in his arms. He walked towards Aang's demolished camp and set her down on the ground. He kneeled down and held her hand. He gave her one last kiss…

Before setting her on fire. He stood up and watched her body burn.

Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. He looked at Zuko and then at the burning body in front of his eyes.

"She had always smelled like flowers. Ever since we were kids," said Zuko.

"Zuko…" Iroh muttered.

"I will defeat Zhao. I will capture the Avatar." He gripped Mao's note. "I swear."

And for a moment, Zuko saw tears streaming down her cheek as the flames engulfed her body.

* * *

Katara touched her neck. It stung for a split second and then it was gone. She traced the line where the burn should've been. 

But it was no longer there.

"It's gone," she announced, surprised.

"What is?" Sokka asked, turning to look at his sister.

"The burn she left on my neck. It's gone."

"How? It couldn't have just disappeared," Aang wondered.

"I don't know… It's not there anymore."

The area where the burn mark was suddenly turned cold and then warm. The temperature rose and then it was gone. It was weird.

Too weird.

"She's… gone," Katara said, finally.

* * *

_If you're reading this, I probably can't talk anymore. I'm sorry for what I've done. I should've just stayed back home and wait for your return there. But I chose to go to you. It was hard to live without you for two years, Zuko. I had no one to talk to, no one to impress, no one to turn to. I only had you. _

_The deal I had with Zhao was he would send me to where you are but the catch was us leading him to the Avatar. It was selfish. I realized it a little bit too late. I'd understand if you won't forgive me, I don't expect you to._

_I can't bring myself to tell you. Instead, I chose this path. I told Zhao where we are. I know fighting him was futile, I won't win. But you wouldn't know unless you try right?_

_My pigeon, Lulu has been with me ever since you left. I used her to deliver the messages to Zhao. But she's also the closest friend I ever had since you've been gone. She knows me. I instructed her to only give you this note if I don't survive after attacking Zhao. That's why, if you're reading this, I'm gone._

_I love you, Zuko. You know that already. But you don't know how much. You have no idea. _

_Catch him, and go home. Your place is there. I'll be there waiting for you. Even if I'm not really there._

_Always,_

_Mao._

Zuko sighed heavily. The candles in front of him dimmed. He folded the note and slipped it in his armor. As he walked to his door, he turned and looked at the table. He walked to the table and bent down. On the table was a few strands of hair.

Her hair. She cut it here.

He stood, turned and walked out. The candles went out the moment he closed the door.

He left the strands of hair there as how he had found it.

As he walked through the corridor, he closed his eyes. He imagined himself back home after capturing the Avatar. He sees her. He smiles.

"I'm home," he would say.

"Welcome home," she would tell him, smiling.

But some things, everyone just has to let go. This was his. He'll let go of her, and move on.

That's what she would want, anyway.

* * *

**author's note**: hopeless romantic is the me. like my sister said, there'll be people who'll like your story, or hate it. oh well, you cannot please everyone.at least i mightve some people who like it :D see you next life, folks. 


End file.
